


授权翻译<“About kisses, babies and other demons”>by too_beauty

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, letocest - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱托兄弟的日常小甜文，哥哥用吻和kisses安慰想太多的Jared，然后奇迹发生了--不过只有火星上才会发生哦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	授权翻译<“About kisses, babies and other demons”>by too_beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/48514.html

外面的天色一片漆黑，这个夜晚格外的冷，但屋子里面却很舒适。Shannon早就点燃了壁炉，而Jared正在厨房里煮意大利面。今天晚上他们决定待在家里，只有他们两个人，没有同台演出的队友，没有一起演戏的明星，没有任何其他的人，只有彼此，一点意大利面条，一瓶上好的红酒，和壁炉前的一小床毛皮地毯。

他们坐在舒适的沙发上，在咖啡桌旁吃完了晚餐。然后Shannon觉得自己想要一些甜甜的东西（除了他弟弟甜美的嘴唇外），于是他出门了一会儿，之后带回了超大一袋好时巧克力，或准确来说是“kisses”，那是Jared最喜欢的巧克力之一。

进门的时候，Shannon在客厅中看到了此生最美的画面。他有一双随时随地发现好镜头的眼睛，而此刻他渴望死了自己手中拥有相机可以拍下这一幕。但那显然是扯淡，于是Shannon决定好好享受一番美景。

Jared躺在壁炉前，优美的身躯在大块毛皮地毯上伸展，全身赤裸，壁炉里的火光把他光洁的皮肤映成了温暖的橙色。他看起来像个在燃烧的天使。Jared的右手撑着头，左手轻轻抚摸着自己的左边大腿---这是他只有在陷入沉思时才会做的动作。Jared短短的褐色头发挡不住他的脸，所以Shannon可以看到他凸起的喉结，方正的下巴，总是微微撅起的双唇，稍稍上翘的鼻子，他此刻双眼微闭，眉头悠悠舒展。 

 

——“你不知道一直盯着别人看很不礼貌吗？”Jared轻声问道。  
　　　  
——“如果我盯着的人是我的光着身子的弟弟和情人，那就不是失礼，而是出于爱慕之心。”Shannon说着慢慢向弟弟走过去。  
　　　  
——“袋子里是什么？”

——“亲爱的，闭上眼睛，张嘴”Shannon剥下了一颗kiss巧克力的糖纸，他弯腰将巧克力喂给了Jared。

——“Umm … Kisses, 好吃…”Jared细细品味着巧克力的味道。

Shannon再次弯下腰，温柔地亲吻了他。

——“Umm …这是Shannon的味道。。。更好吃一点 …”Jared回吻了哥哥。 

——“Shannon，再给我一颗，好不好？”他在吻与吻的间隙中提出了要求。  
　　  
　Shannon剥开了另一颗粉色的巧克力，将它放入了Jared粉红色的双唇中。  
　　　  
——“hum，我还再尝一下Shannon的味道。”Jared撅起了嘴。  
　　  
——　“不然我刚才给你的是什么呢？”  
　　　  
——“你给我了一个KISS的巧克力，但是我想要Shannon。”Jared说完咯咯傻笑了起来。  
　　　  
——“好吧！你想要多少Shannon，就给你多少个Shannon，希望Shannon们不会让你长胖。”他啄吻着弟弟的嘴唇。

—— “当然不会长胖了，你没法让我怀孕。但你难道不觉得我要是能生下你的孩子是件大好事吗！”  
　　  
—— “你脑子的想法真是怪得不能再怪了，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
　　　  
——“但难道你不想吗？“Jared明亮的眼里闪着泪光，“你难道还没爱我到想要做我孩子们的父亲的份上吗？”

—— “不，Jay，我爱你超出了你的想象，但我不会去想这些不可能发生的事情，即使它们是我最深的愿望。”Shannon从背后抱住了Jared。  
　　　  
Jared叹了口气，说道，“你说的没错，如果我们想要个孩子，我们可以收养一个，不是吗？”  
　　　  
——“是的，亲爱的，别担心”，Shannon知道放弃这样一个美好的想法对Jared来说有多难，所以他只能采取让爱人重拾笑容的唯一方法。他脱掉上衣做到炉火旁，开始吃起来巧克力。他知道过一会儿弟弟就会过来讨要更多的巧克力，从小时候起Jared就是个喜欢甜食的小鬼。

—— “中国在打堪察加半岛。”Jared突然在Shannon耳后轻声说道。  
　　  
　弟弟在耳后的呼吸让哥哥感觉一阵战栗窜过尾椎，他转过头轻吻着弟弟的前额。  
　　  
——　“那些小个子中国人打算把他们的核武器派上用场呢。”Jared担心地说，“你说如果我们有了孩子，我们留给他的又是怎样的未来呢？”  
　　  
——　“疯狂的？”Shannon装作无知地反问，然后他挪过脸，轻轻吻上了弟弟的嘴。  
　　　  
　　　  
——　“你愿意和我做爱吗？”Jared羞怯地脸红了。  
　　　  
——“当然。”Shannon强壮的手臂把赤裸的弟弟拥入了怀里，他小心轻柔地像抱着个孩子一样拥住他，用胳膊在弟弟背上画着圆圈抚慰他。 “我们到床上去。”他在弟弟耳边低喃，呼出的热气搔刮着Jared的耳垂。  
　　  
——　“不，我们就待在这儿，在地毯上做。”说完他把哥哥推到在地上，然后自己像快毯子一样躺在了哥哥身上。  
　　　  
Jared在Shannon的下巴上落下蝴蝶一样的轻吻，然后来到耳朵，啃咬着哥哥的耳垂，他在爱人耳边甜蜜地说着“i love you”,然后将双唇送到了哥哥面前，先是轻吻，然后慢慢加重了唇上的力道。他双手托住Shannon的脸，看着哥哥褐色的双眼。  
　　  
——　“你有世上最独一无二的眼睛，Shan，我愿意掉进你眼里幸福地死去。”Jared的声音饱含爱意。  
　　　  
——“Hey，宝贝，这是我的台词。你不许这样说，我不喜欢你说死这样的话。”  
　　　  
——“我很抱歉，Shan。” “不用说对不起。Jay，你怎么了？什么事让你变成这样？”  
　　  
——“一些蠢事。”Jared更加甜腻地亲吻着哥哥，想跳过这个话题。  
　　　  
——“不，如果那些事让你烦恼，那就不是蠢事”Shannon紧紧搂住弟弟调整了姿势，现在Jared的手摁在了Shannon宽阔的胸膛上。  
　　　  
——“告诉我。”Shannon吻了吻Jared的鼻尖。  
　　　  
——“你不在的时候，我好想你。”Jared轻轻说。  
　　　  
——“什么时候？”  
　　　“你刚刚出去买巧克力的时候...”  
　　　  
——“可是Jay，我只出去了十五分钟” “我知道，但是我觉得很孤独，时间过得越久，我觉得越糟。我好怕你不会再回来了...到时候我一个人，我活不下去...没有你我或不去去...所以我才，才...”  
　　　  
——“呼吸，慢慢呼吸，Jay，我在这儿。过来，我哪儿也不会去。”Shannon轻吻着弟弟。  
　　　  
　　　但是Jared绝望得像没有明天一样的吻了回去，他亲吻了哥哥的胸膛和腹部。来到小腹的时候，他慢慢叉开腿骑在了哥哥身上，将Shannon炽热的阴茎纳入自己体内。进入一瞬间那甜蜜紧致的折磨让Shannon倒吸了口气，他甚至都想不起来自己的裤子什么时候被脱掉的。 

——“Jay，你知不知道自己在干什么？”  
　　　  
——“你不喜欢吗，Shan？我今晚好像做什么都是错的。”泪水纷纷从Jared的脸颊滚落。  
　　　  
——“你永远不会做错事，永远。亲爱的，别哭了”Shannon紧紧握住Jared在自己腰上的大腿，他用拇指拭去了他的泪水，把弟弟的臀部往上抬了起来。天知道Jared紧得差点要了他的命。

—— “Jared，宝贝，动动你的屁股，或者赶紧从我身上起来让我来动，我快憋死了亲爱的。”Shannon粗喘着说出这句话。Jared显然没有起身的打算，他在Shannon的性器上上下起伏，抚摸着哥哥完美的胸膛，嘴里嘟囔着模糊的爱语。不久之后他们相继高潮，Jared失去力气倒在了Shannon身上。

“有时候，我爱你爱得发痛。”Jared对着Shannon左边的乳头低语，在Shannon摇篮曲般恒久的心跳声中慢慢落入了梦乡。  
　　  
　Shannon回抱住沉睡了的弟弟，亲吻着他的额头悄悄说，  
　　　  
“如果你能怀上我的孩子，那我一定是世界上最幸福的男人。但你才是我最心爱的宝贝，我永远属于你，Jay。”然后他也慢慢睡着了。  
　　　

没人知道一阵暖光落在了拥抱着睡去的兄弟俩人身上。  
　　　第二天早上俩人在彼此的怀抱中醒来，对面是残留着灰烬的壁炉，在俩人中间还躺着一个沉睡的婴儿。  
　　　是的，在火星上，只要你真心想要某样东西，你就能梦想成真。  
　　　  
　　　the end


End file.
